Talk:Aqua Force/@comment-24190090-20131120112134
Okay, so I don't know about anybody else, but I am really struggling to make a consistant, well-rounded Aqua Force deck with the RL cards available to English players at the moment. I did have a good thing going with my Maelstrom deck, and maybe I should just stick with that, but I must admit to being tempted by the Ripple ride chain and by unis like Last Card Revon. However, after playing those two functions in a deck, I'm starting to realise that they really don't work together. The Ripple chain seems to suggest that I should ditch Stand Triggers all together in favour of Crits, while Revon kinda relies on Stands, otherwise, you're only getting 3 attacks out of your turn (unless you use Storm Riders or Bennedict, but honestly, with every clan now getting Cross rides and standard 11K G3 units, those cards are kinda starting to feel a little useless unless you run a lot of units whose effects rely on it being the 3rd or 4th+ attack, which, again seems like a waste if all of your attacks up to that point bounce off your opponent with a rather discouraging noise like a wet slap) I sat down last night and considered my deck and, after a great deal of time thinking every possible card over, I seem to have constructed some Frankenstein's monster of a deck that is neither here nor there. I can kinda see how The Break Ride would work with Revon, and I guess that may be the point, but honestly, is anybody else feeling incredily cheated by how bad Aqua Force got screwed over here? Some Breakrides give 10K and a Crit, other let you dish out power to other units like it was going out of fashion with no way to stop t from happening. In some cases it means deffinite game over. With Aqua Force, you can stop half of the effects of the Break ride by dropping ONE card? I feel insulted for Aqua Force. I have complained about this before and non-AF players just roll their eyes and say 'yeah, but you're lessening your opponent's hand. They have less cards to guard with.' To which I have and will always retort 'ONE less card!' If you're facing a Draw-Trigger loaded deck, that's nothing. It may as well not even be there. Yes, the 10K is good and if you play it with Revon, it works slightly better in his favor. But I'm strugling to find the best supporting units for Revon and the Break-Ride. Does anybody have any ideas? Up to now, I've got a mish-mash of everything to see what works and keep coming to the conclusion that I should be trying to cram in the Ripple Ride Chain G1 and G2, just to get off the G2's effect as Vanguard on the second turn. But that seems ludicrous. I am open to suggestions. The only fixed points I have is that my G3's are Revon and the Break Ride. I've toyed with having: 3 x Revon, 3 x Break Ride, 2 x Bennedict (As, despite how screwed AF got on their Break-Ride, I can't think of any unit that compliments Revon better) but as for the rest of the deck, I keep falling short. My G2 line up right now is: 2 x Basil, 2 x Coral Assault, 3 x Algos and 3 x Twin Strike Brave Shooter G1: 4 x Mercenary Brave Shooter, 4 x Emerald Shield Pachal, 3 x Theo and 3 x Dorothea Trigger line up right now is 4 x Heal, 4 x Draw (As AF need a full field) and 8 x Stand. Revon gets +1 Crit so I don't see a need for them in the deck. Anybody got any better ideas for my G1 and G2 arrangment?